


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by keelywolfe



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-05
Updated: 2002-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little humor, a little sex, for the sake of a bad pun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the Bradbury Title challenge, since I

## Something Wicked This Way Comes

by Keelywolfe

<http://www.ravenswing.com/~keelywolfe/>

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Smallville's the name of the show  
Clark and Lex are the guys, as you know. Owned by WB  
Or maybe DC  
But not by me, so please don't sue.  
(Hey, I'm a fanfic writer, not a poet.) 

Author's can't resist a bad pun. <G>

__

* * *

It hadn't taken very long for Lex to decide that the very best thing Clark Kent had going for him was something that 99.9% of Smallville would never, ever know about, at least if he had his way. Most of them would never be able to appreciate the rare talent of being able to give the best blowjob on the planet anyway, but luckily Lex often found himself in just such a position to test the theory. 

Like now. 

Sprawled in his desk chair, the back of his shirt riding up enough that he could feel his skin affixing itself to the leather, a ticklish drop of sweat making its way down his chest, and, oh, jesus, that boy had a mouth, slick mobile heat surrounding his cock as Clark went at it with the enthusiasm of someone wasn't doing this as a favor, as a way to get something, the eagerness of someone who actually liked this, and who didn't mind getting a little messy to do things right. 

Lex clenched his fingers into Clark's hair, an odd contrast of silky and crisp over his fingers and it was amazing how quickly you forgot what hair felt like when you didn't have any of your own. Clutched those dark strands hair enough that he was dimly worried that afterward he wouldn't be the only bald person in the room. But Clark never protested, never tried to shake his hands away and he moved his tongue in that peculiar little way that Lex had never been able to copy, making Lex curl up reflexively, all but trapping Clark in his lap as he arched up one last time and came. 

God, there were some perks to having a teenaged lover. For the first time in his life, Lex was getting almost too much sex, and not just sex but good sex, -great- sex, nuclear explosion found dead of a heart attack sex. But damn, there were worse ways to die than with Clark Kent's mouth between your legs, even tenderly like he was now, gentle licks and touches meant to soothe before he carefully tucked Lex back into his pants, not bothering to zip them. 

He looked up at Lex, pretty enough, too pretty, really, with those soft puffy lips and wide eyes, that Lex almost didn't hear him saying, "You're really cute when you do that, you know." 

"When I do what?" asked Lex, eyebrows arching as he reached for the bottle of water on his desk. Instead of drinking it, he held the cool glass against his cheek, savoring the feel. He swore Clark was going to be the death of him, and the only good thing about that was wondering how his father would manage to cover up a death-by-gay-sex scandal. A shame he'd miss it, if it ever happened. 

Clark had gone suspiciously silent, and Lex watched with amusement as Clark's ears turned bright red, which traditionally meant he was going to try to demonstrate how very sophisticated he was by saying something he'd never be able to say in public. It was rather charming, really, and Lex waited patiently to see what it was. 

"When you...when you come," he clarified and Lex blinked. 

"When I come...?" he repeated blankly, trying to put the pieces together with what was left of his brain after that mind -and cock- blowing sex. It came together in his head with an almost audible click. "I'm cute when I -come-?" he sputtered and Clark grinned, folding his hands into Lex's lap and resting his chin on them. 

"Cute," he agreed. "You make this little squeaky sound, and your face gets all scrunchy and then..." a renewed flush of pink, "After you come, you shake for about five minutes, and you breath like I nearly killed you. It's cute." 

Another little quirk of Clark Kent's was leaving Lex at a loss for words. He could feel his own rush of heat moving towards his ears, pausing to inflame his entire face and for Christ's sake he was - blushing- because his teenage produce boy thought he was cute when he came. 

"Cute," Lex repeated, tasting the word. Well, there were worse things. Clark was beaming up at him, obviously pleased at having thrown him a curve ball, and Lex decided the only way to regain the upper hand was to go for the best tactical strategy he had at the moment. Distraction. "Shall we see what you look like when you come?" he asked, grinning wickedly and Clark's blush moved to cover the rest of his face, and a few other places as well as Lex joined him on the floor. 

-finis- 


End file.
